Havoyeurself a Merry Little Christmas
by Devi Ancy
Summary: AH/AU A/J & B Bella had planned a very special Christmas surprise for Edward. Little did she know, the surprise would be on her. MA-CONTAINS LEMONS. Written for Withthevampsofcourse and jandco's "A Very Cullen Christmas" contest.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Written for Withthevampsofcourse and Jandco's "A Very Cullen Christmas" contest. Much thanks to Amelia, Tammy, and Stephanie for helping us mash together two very different types of storytelling, and helping us through the afterglow of smut and AH cherry-poppin.  
**

**The following story is full of ADULT CONTENT. If you are NOT an adult, then you should be reading something else.  
**

Ha-voyeur-self a Merry Little Christmas

_'This is ridiculous.'_ Bella told herself_.__ 'I can't believe I'm this nervous.__ Why should I be nervous?__ How is surprising my boyfriend, on Christmas Eve, no less, at all scandalous?'_ Still, she couldn't deny that as she drove into the familiar driveway of Edward's parents' home her stomach was jumpier than a child's anticipating Santa Claus's arrival.

Anxious as she was, she'd already unfastened her seatbelt and was halfway out of the car before she realized what she was doing_.__ 'It's not much of a surprise if you leave your car in the driveway for all to see, Bella.'_ She mentally rolled her eyes at herself and then fumbled in her purse for Edward's spare keys. She dropped them twice just trying to get her shaking fingers around the garage door opener. Finally pressing the button, she drove in as soon as it was open. Edward never parked in his parents' garage when he visited…hopefully, he wouldn't have any reason to look inside when he arrived.

As soon as the garage door rolled down behind her, Bella jumped out of the car, grabbing the shopping bags out of the passenger seat. It took her another minute to locate the right key on Edward's keychain before she managed to unlock the door and let herself inside.

A quick glance at her watch made her grit her teeth. She was running late…no time to be demure now. If she wanted to make this Edward's most memorable Christmas Eve ever, she had to get moving.

Quickly, Bella upended the white shopping bag onto the cream beige sofa in the living room and inventoried the contents.

Black, seam lined thigh high stockings? Check.

Extra pair in probable case of running? Check.

Open toed stilettos, also black? Check.

Shiny new burgundy red tube of lipstick? Eyeliner pencil, also new? Check and check.

And…she gulped as she surveyed it. Two of the scariest garments she'd ever seen, purchased just yesterday, with the rest of her newbie seductress supplies, at a store appropriately titled 'Pandora's Box'. The first piece was again black, immensely tight fitting…some kind of girdle slash corset slash torture device. It laced all the way up the front…except that the front stopped, rather abruptly, right below her breast line. The other piece was a lacy, see through bra…but the saleslady had assured her, with a rather broad and too knowing wink, that the garment worked better without it.

_'C'mon, Swan._' Bella told herself impatiently. _'If you're going to do this, might as well go all the way.'_She stuffed the bra back into the shopping bag.

Another look at the clock had her grabbing her wares. She was about to head into the bathroom but scoffed at her own skittishness. It wasn't like anyone was home. Hurriedly, she stripped down to her undergarments, and then, after a second of hesitation, peeled them off as well until she was completely nude. Then, because she couldn't' stand the feel of the unheated air on her bare ass any longer, she wriggled into the corset type thing first. It was more of a struggle than she remembered, but of course yesterday she'd had the saleslady come barging in the dressing room and start squeezing her parts into places she had no idea that 1) she'd ever allow a stranger to touch and 2) that could be compressed into such awkward positions.

One careful thigh high operation later and she was nearly ready. It was an odd sensation to feel her breasts jiggle slightly as she moved, completely unrestrained. Odd but…strangely exhilarating. Especially when she imagined the look on Edward's face when he opened the door to his parents home, not expecting anyone else for hours, and saw her standing there, half naked and clearly ready to play in a way that they'd never even had the courage to discuss before in their year long relationship.

It wasn't that Edward wasn't everything to her, because he was. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, that the perfect guy really did exist and strangest of all, he was her boyfriend and just as crazy in love with her as she was with him. And their sex life wasn't at all bad. It just…it wasn't…well, she'd kept those thoughts to herself, the ones that said there had to be something more, but they kept nagging at her until she had the worst thought of all: What if he felt that way too? What if he was…bored? What if someone more adventurous showed up and lured him away?, Like her round heeled coworker Tanya, who already practically drooled on herself every time Edward showed up at work to bring her something?

No, she wasn't about to let that happen. And this wasn't something she was just doing for him, either. The tingle up and down her spine was proof enough…she wanted this too.

Bella stared at herself in the mirror after she'd finished her makeup. She didn't do much with her hair aside from brush it out and leave it flowing. Still, the woman in the oval mirror was…well, there was no denying it. She looked like the person she wanted to be tonight…wanton, wild, even a little bit dangerous. Hesitating a moment, she stepped back so that she could see herself more fully, and blushed at the sight of her topless self staring back. Edward was either going to faint dead away or attack her. She was betting on the latter.

Just as she'd finished shoving her discarded clothing into the shopping bag, Bella heard it, the unmistakable, if far away sound of a car turning up the long drive. Her mind exulted. Damn – this was sooner than she'd expected. _Edward!_His flight must have gotten in early. She'd been planning on lighting some candles and turning on music but no time for that now. Maybe she could arrange herself reclining on the couch, just so…

Her cell phone picked that most inconvenient time to ring and she hastily dug it out of her purse to silence it, but the name on the Caller ID stopped her. Bella flipped it open.

"Edward?" She smiled, anticipating the sound of his voice.

"Bella." His voice was warm. "Look, I'm so sorry but my flight was delayed. I'm catching the next one in about fifteen minutes, but I might be a little late for the party."

Bella laughed. "Late? Sure you are." She scoffed as she listened to the car outside pull into the driveway.. "Nice try, Edward." It was clearly a ruse…after all he had just pulled in. He must have been trying to surprise her with some kind of set up…a Christmas present, perhaps? She smiled, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she imagined the look on his face that she was only seconds away from seeing. She definitely had the upper hand in the surprise department this time around.

"Nice try?" He sounded puzzled. "What do you mean?" In the background she heard an electronic voice suddenly flare to life. 'Flight 23, now boarding at Gate 1A. "Bella, that's me. I've got to run – see you in a few hours!"

The phone was disconnected. Bella stared at it blankly, then the slamming of the car door, followed by a tinkling laugh, broke into her stupor. Oh shit! He really was still at the airport. That wasn't him outside! It was…

"Stop it, Jasper!" Another high-pitched laugh answered that question and Bella broke out into a sweat.

******

Shopping with the whirling dervish usually wasn't Jasper's idea of a great time, but the tiny beauty usually rewarded his holiday effort and patience with several mind and load blowing activities. Last year, she had modeled barely-there panties and lace-scrap bras in the dressing room of Victoria's Secret until he was paralyzed with arousal. He had gotten to the point where he was alternatingly closing and opening his eyes: the first to try to hide from her physical perfection and the second to try to stop the vivid fantasies of shredding the unowned lace and showing her just how much fucking Christmas spirit he had. Emphasis on fucking. She had him wrapped around her little finger, but he was well aware and didn't care. Right before he had almost lost his mind in that pink-paneled prison, she had dropped to her knees and had him singing Gloria in excelsis, Deeeeooooo.

Today, though, he had sulked and pouted when she had told him there was last minute shopping to do. He hated the mall on Christmas Eve, always decked in frenetic tension and poor drivers. The milling crowds and stress made him anxious and he didn't like being anxious. It just didn't agree with his stomach.

"I have to buy Bella and Rosalie their presents, Jazz" she had explained, and seeing his reluctance, a wicked glint sparked in those baby blues. "I'll make it worth your while."

_How high, baby?_ He felt the grin tug at the corners of his mouth as he recalled Emmett and Edward giving him hell for his inability to refuse Alice anything. When she said jump...he did. They didn't know that she always made it worth his while. They would have been jumping too, but fucking your sister, or having your sister-in-law blow you into oblivion is generally frowned upon. He didn't begrudge their ignorance either. _Let them think me whipped,_ he thought as he rose from his spot in front of the flat-screen and shrugged into his coat, _because maybe for this little favor I just might be._

Jasper gave a resigned sigh as he looked from the road to his watch and noted they'd been at the mall much longer than planned. "It's going to snow this afternoon." Her voice, as crisp and bright as the aforementioned phenomenon, jerked him right from his mall-mood and put a slight skip in his step.

"My parents aren't home yet." And he could tell by the sound of her voice and the shift of her hips, that she had anticipated this and had planned accordingly. Her voice was a breathy purr as she continued. "I thought perhaps we'd wrap the gifts, and then I'd unwrap you."

His knuckles tightened on the wheel for a moment before he dropped one hand onto her leg. Layers, there were too many damn layers between his palm and her hot, creamy thigh.

"Take this fucking coat off."

He growled and swatted at the gabardine, frustrated at her smug smile. He growled again when she didn't lift a finger to help him and merely shifted lower into her seat. _Fine, if she wanted to play that game__…_ But he couldn't help but touch, the whole naughty factor in the car, the whole fact that every driver who sat up higher than the little Beemer could see his hand up Alice's skirt and her writhing on the seat. _Two steps into the door, that__'__s all she gets. We__'__ll christen the doormat._ His foot involuntarily stomped on the gas and they sped towards the house.

*****

Oh God. Shit, shit, shit….Bella chanted in her head. She could not be found like this. Not half naked. Not in this scrap of an excuse for lingerie that she didn't even know if she'd have the guts to let Edward see her in. There was no time - she heard the jingle of the keys, the laughter on the other side of the door, and she knew they were coming in, _right now. _And here she was standing there in thigh high stockings with nipples sticking out so far they could have been hitching a ride.

_Escape!_Her mind screamed at her as the doorknob turned and desperately, she obeyed. The small rational corner of her mind reminded her to not leave any evidence of her unexpected arrival, so she snatched up the shopping bag and turned to flee.

Panic had turned Bella's quick wits into mush. She grabbed the doorknob of the first partially opened door she found and dove inside – only to realize a split second too late that she'd just jumped into the empty coat closet just off the living room. With a whimper of desperation she jerked the door back open, intending to run towards the back of the house, but at that precise moment the front door swung open. With a gasp that she desperately prayed no one had heard, she pulled the closet door as closed as she could without actually slamming it shut, afraid whoever had arrived would hear the noise and come to investigate.

With cheeks flushed from Jasper's attentions and the extended walk from the car in the cold, Alice burst through the front door and threw the shopping bags holding the newly purchased gifts onto the couch. Coats were dropped to the floor in haste, followed quickly by his sweater.

The laughter was louder now and for a moment Bella felt relief. It was Alice, Edward's younger sister. Bella couldn't say she knew her that well…despite the fact that Alice had always been friendly, the two of them had never really had a chance to connect – both were busy and moved in completely different social circles. Still, if anyone had to find her in this most mortifying of situations she'd rather it be Alice than anyone else.

_Please, let them just be here to drop something off.__ Leave!_ Bella begged silently, but the merciful gods were not smiling upon her…they were probably too busy rolling on the floor laughing at her predicament. She took a deep breath and eyed the crack in the door, realizing that as slight as it was she still had a pretty good view of the living room – and of the couple entwined in front of the Christmas tree.

Yet another blush bloomed on her face, but she fought it back, trying to think rationally. Clearly, Alice and Jasper had plans that did _not_ involve trimming the tree. Well, that could be good, right? Any second they'd head off to one of the bedrooms and she could make an escape with no one the wiser. Any second now…

Bella had almost made up her mind to open the door, humiliation be damned, and throw herself on Alice's mercy when she heard her speak.

"My brother will be here in an hour, Jazz. I refuse to get caught blaspheming the tree skirt." Alice's words came in gasps between kisses; her fingers delicately traced a line from Jasper's chin, down his throat, between perfect pectorals and flat abs to stop at the top of his tailored pants. His hands trembled by his sides as he fought picking up her diminutive frame and bending her over the back of the couch.

Bella turned scarlet and shrank back behind the empty hangers that offered her no cover at all. Damn it all, Jasper, Alice's tall, quiet boyfriend, was there too. There was no way, under any threat of torture; she was going out there now. What the hell was she going to do?

"Oh we're going to do this right, little one. You're driving me mad." He still hadn't moved his arms, and Alice took advantage of his hesitation by dancing out of his reach. _We__'__re going to do more than defile the tree skirt; this whole tree is going to go down._ _Well, someone__'__s going down at least._ He chuckled in spite of himself. It took two strides before he was beside her again, and he grabbed her wrist before she could retreat. In a flash, she wrapped the Burberry scarf she'd bought today around his wrist, ducked under the tied arm and was behind him. _The little devil..._

Alice brought her hand to the front of his pants and traced her finger along the zipper. The feather-light touch did nothing to relieve any of the tension building in his belly, so he reached to cover her hand with his free one to add pressure. Again, cat-quick, she looped the free end of the scarf around his bent elbow and tied his wrist to his free arm forming an almost immobile number 4 behind his back.

"Fuck, Alice...I'm going to go insane." He could have jerked his arm away had he thought she actually had the ability to immobilize his arms. Now it was too late. _But, God, it was so hot._She walked around him, finger trailing just above his pants until she was directly in front of him. She raised her face to his, her pale blue eyes darkened with lust and power. She raised both hands to the button and undid it slowly, never taking her eyes from his. Tiny fingers parted the fabric, and, eyes still turned up to his, she pressed her pouting lips against his stomach.

"Kneel" Her voice was a whisper, but he dropped to his knees as if shot. Her fingers went to the top button of her clingy blouse and with agonizing slowness, she unbuttoned the six ivory discs and let the silk slip down her shoulders, sleeves pooled around her bent elbows. The huge discrepancy in height was gone now, and his eyes burned directly into hers during her little strip tease.

_Deep breath Bella, 1, 2, 3 and let__'__s go__…_Bella's eyes flicked back to the cracked door and she saw Jasper on his knees in front of Alice. Omigod! They were going to…right there?! Oh for the love of… And what was up with his hands? Did she _tie_ them?

Well.

This was certainly awkward.

Of all the stupid, idiotic fixes to get yourself into, Swan. She cursed herself silently. _Oh, let's be adventurous and surprise Edward!__ Brilliant plan__…__don't bother to double check and make sure Edward is really coming home tonight, and especially that no one else has changed their plans.__ Now you're stuck, shivering your ass off in a fucking closet while Alice and Jasper are__…__well_, fucking_._

Although that wasn't quite the word for what the two of them were currently up to. Bella bit her lip as her eyes traveled back to the cracked door and the sliver of room beyond it. She shouldn't be watching this…she should be staring back down at her feet, completely mortified, desperately trying to think her way out of this and yet the tableau in the room beyond seemed to command her gaze.

"Ali, baby, come here please." He wheedled, his grey eyes darker than storm clouds, voice dripping with desire. "I want to touch you."

Her only response was to bite her full bottom lip and shake her head slowly. "No, Jasper, I told you I would make it worth your while." She walked away from him then, over to the twelve-foot tree, and motioned for him to follow. The tree was amazing, like everything else in the Brandon-Cullen household, and the crushed velvet skirt fanned out around the tree like a white cloud. Jasper crossed the room on his knees, reveling in the eye-level view of her tits. He had always been a quality over quantity kind of guy, holding the belief that more than a mouthful was a waste. He needed that mouthful, right-the-fuck now. She might be playing games, but he knew a few cheats. Kneeling on the billowing skirt with Alice less than an arm's reach away, he switched tactics.

"Alice," His voice was low, sultry, and commanding, no hint of the previous pleading. "Take off your bra...but leave the shirt." The flare of desire in her already smoldering eyes made his dick jump, and he fought back a shuddering moan. "Now."

She reached behind her, arching her back, and unclasped the lacey satin strapless demi. Eyes locked with his, she let it fall to the hardwood and moved her palms to the small of her back, emphasizing the thrust of her chest. He spent a reverent moment worshipping the creamy mounds and hard rosy nipples with his eyes. This time he couldn't stop the groan. "Come here, Ali." He motioned with his free hand.

She stepped forward and he rocked back to sit on his heels and nuzzle her flat belly, then circle her navel with his tongue. She drew in a hitching breath and shivered, goose bumps roughening the silky skin of her stomach. She made as if to step back away from him again, but he had enough give in the scarf to palm her hip and keep her in front of him. He growled as his thumb crushed against her hipbone. "Don't move."

Her small frame trembled as he traced a path with his tongue from her belly button to the turgid peak of her right breast. He wanted nothing more than to crush her to him and involuntarily struggled with his bonds. "Ali, I want to touch you, but you've made this impossible. Untie me please?" His thumb rubbed a pattern through her heavy black velvet skirt onto her hipbone as she deliberated. Hoping to influence her decision, he hooked his forefinger into waistband and pulled it just low enough to nibble on the tiny moon and stars tattoo on the point of her hip.

Her hands buried themselves into his unruly blond hair, and he reacted with less control than he thought he had. She was right on the edge between freeing him or forcing him backwards and he didn't know which he wanted more. He pulled the band of her skirt a bit lower and caught the black satin ribbon of her panties in his teeth. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, aware that she had worn these for him. They tied on the sides, and he had once spent the better part of an afternoon in bed, with her clad only in the black slip of fabric held on by ribbons, tying and untying them. There was a definite theme to her intentions today and he knew then she was going to refuse his request. Before she had him on his back, he pulled the ribbon in his teeth and watched as the silken loop slipped through the knot and hung suggestively over the crooked band of her skirt.

She tugged at his hair, and pulled him back up to his knees to meet her hungry mouth. His hand dropped from her hip as he tried to cup her face in his palm. She stepped back just enough to continue the kiss yet move her body from his limited reach. He groaned into her mouth, and caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it lightly. Her hands tightened in his hair, and she deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing. Alice broke away with a ragged gasp, and slid her hands to his broad shoulders.

It was entrancing. There was no other word for it. Bella was completely and utterly captivated by the forbidden sights before her. She shivered again, beginning to realize that it wasn't from the chill. In fact, the tiny closet was beginning to feel increasingly warm. Even as she realized it, she felt a tiny rivet of sweat trickle down her back.

In the room beyond, Alice cried out and Bella bit her lip, hard and then licked the tiny wound her teeth had inflicted, tasting iron. She had to stop this, watching, imagining…

The noises beyond her hidden enclave increased and Bella felt her nipples tighten in response. Instinctively, she tensed, trying to deny her body's physical reaction, and her fingers crept to her mouth. She thought for a moment she was biting her nail, a nervous habit she'd long ago stopped trying to quit. It took her a moment to become aware that she was softly sucking her own fingertip, her tongue dancing around it like… She blushed wildly, realizing the act she was mimicking, and guilty as a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

But there was no denying it now. She was turned on. Possibly more turned on then she'd ever been in her life. Not that Edward didn't excite her, not that her sex life with him wasn't satisfying, if a little on the cautious side, and she blamed herself for that, all those inhibitions that had held her back. Still, wasn't that why she'd come here tonight? To be spontaneous? To shed some of that reserve and walk on the wild side for once? Be more like…well, like what she was seeing play out right before her, a a fantasy come to brilliantly erotic life. Be more like Alice.

Her fingers were on the move again, unbidden. Her forefinger was still wet, and it found her nipple, circled it carefully. Bella sucked in a breath as heat raced through her body at the sensation. She felt another trickle of moisture but this wasn't sweat…she was wet. So wet and aroused, her whole body ached with need. Her finger became more insistent, tracing the rock hard, red tip of her breast and she had to bite her lip all over again to keep the moan back. She shouldn't….not here, not now – she could barely touch herself when she was alone and in the darkened privacy of her own bedroom. How could she do it here, in a closet, in Edward's parents' house? In this absurd situation?

And still her fingers traveled across her welcoming flesh, creeping downward to tease at the second rosy peak, doubling the tingle that was shooting all through her. The urge to moan, to make some noise befitting the fire building within, was hard to suppress. The ache between her legs intensified, and she wanted nothing more than to be with Edward at the moment. She wanted him on top of her, under her, inside of her…any way she could get him she wanted him. This was some kind of exquisitely executed torture, to be trapped here under these circumstances, _alone_, when she was feeling more passionate and uninhibited than she'd ever felt in her life. Another low whisper, garbled but sensual in tone drew her attention from herself to the couple.

"Lie down." Alice leaned her tiny frame against Jasper's chest and pushed, tumbling them both to the floor. His movements were even more restricted with his arm trapped behind him, so he surrendered himself to her "making-it-worth-his-while." She pushed herself up off his chest; skirt bunched around her hips, and straddled his thighs. Smoky-grey eyes followed the curve of her bare shoulders and swell of her breasts, drinking in the contrast of her raven hair against porcelain skin, startling blue eyes framed by thick coal-black lashes.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Alice. I love you." For an innocent moment, she was no longer the sultry seductress, just his smiling Alice: quirky, smart, funny Ali. Then she scooted up his body and brought the heat of her mound against his engorged cock and rocked. His eyes rolled back, and he clutched at her hip with his hand. The trailing ribbons twined around his fingers, and he fought back the urge to rip them off of her body.

Part of Bella still couldn't believe she was doing this as she caressed her own nipples, her whole body taut with the pleasure spreading through her. Her eyes fell closed, and she no longer resisted the force of her own desire. It was Edward there with her, she imagined, seeing the scene take shape on the back of her eyelids. She saw him there, standing before her, all his restraint and propriety gone, exactly the reaction she'd wanted from him. She felt him grab her arms, dragging her towards him, not worrying for once if he was being too rough. It was his mouth on her breast, sucking, gently at first and then harder, nipping the peak lightly with his teeth as he crushed the other beneath a demanding hand.

_Yes, please_…she moaned in her own fantasy, so lost in lust that she almost forgot where she was. Eyes still closed, she swayed in time with her fantasy self and then stumbled, just slightly.

The creak of the closet door was an abrupt cold shower. When she'd moved, she'd bumped it, just slightly, and it opened an inch…far enough for anyone looking to clearly see that someone was standing behind it.

Intuition, Alice called it. Whatever is was, it was eerie how her tiny body would freeze and her ice-blue eyes would glaze over for a fraction of a second. His little soothsayer's hips stilled as her eyes lapsed into a familiar stare. Jasper groaned and struggled to free his arms, but was stopped by the tiny smile playing on her perfect lips.

"Ali- rmmmm." A tortured moan cut off his initial protest as she circled her hips against his swollen cock once more. "Oh what you do to me, you little witch."

Her lip, that full, suckable, bottom lip, poked out in a mock pout, but her eyes never shifted from their scrutinous gaze at the slightly ajar closet door. She rocked her tiny dancer's body again and then giggled as he arched up, desperate for the friction.

"All in good time, love." She dragged her eyes from the door behind him. "I'm not done with you yet."

Pure horror closed Bella's throat and stole her breath for a moment as she saw Alice's dark head turn in her direction. The other woman was sitting astride Jasper, her shirt open revealing her small, perfect breasts, and she was looking _straight at her_. Bella froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Her earlier fear of humiliation was nothing compared to what she was sure she was about to experience. Alice was sure to come storming over any moment, yank open the door and demand an explanation. And she had not a single good excuse for why she hadn't revealed herself as soon as they'd walked in the door, why instead she had hid in the closet and watched them like some twisted pervert.

The few seconds that Alice's eyes held hers seemed to stretch interminably on. Jasper moved underneath her and Alice's eyes seem to glaze. She turned languidly away from the closet, her petite frame relaxed as she leaned forward to tease Jasper once more.

_What__…__why__… _Bella's head swam in confusion as she watched Alice get up and walk across the floor. She was sure Alice had seen her…she'd looked right at her! But no…she would have said something. She must not have noticed…she did have an awfully good reason to be distracted.

Jasper's devilish little angel's eyes were sparking mischief and sex, her silk shirt fluttered around her arms as she walked to the docked iPod. Guaraldi's jazzy Greensleeves filled the room. He smiled as he realized he would now forever associate the song, and consequentially the Peanuts cartoon, with sex in front of the Christmas tree. The twinkling tree provided the only light in the huge room, but the dimness did nothing to hide the flush on Alice's pale skin.

She swayed slightly with the cascading piano, eyes once again locked on Jasper as he lie prone in front of her. The fingers of her left hand toyed absentmindedly with the satin ribbons trailing from her waistband, while her right hand slid up her smooth belly to cup her breast. Jasper's hungry gaze followed her delicate fingers as they circled her dusky pink nipple, teasing it to a peak. Her breath caught, and she bit her lip as she rolled the hardened nub between thumb and forefinger.

"Ali, baby, please...I don't think I-" He was about to beg, to plead, to promise her anything just to have his hands free. She cut him off.

"You know Jazz, I should have bought this scarf for Bella ages ago and hid it. The coat closet seems to be like the perfect hiding place for Christmas gifts."

His brow furrowed at her statement, but before he could ask her why she had thought of such an odd thing to say, she had unzipped the heavy black material of her skirt and dropped it to the floor. His eyes raked over her, creamy-white skin flushed pink, the satin scrap of her panties held up by one hip, and promptly pushed the question out of his mind. She could say whatever she wanted as long as she untied him.

Just as Bella had begun to breathe again, her whole body heavy with relief, Alice's shirt floated to the floor. She knew she was pressing her luck, standing there with the door cracked instead of moving back into the shadows, but as Alice's hand trailed upward to tease at her own nipple, just like what Bella had been doing moments ago, she couldn't bring herself to think about any type of self preservation. Instead heated desire began to twist through her once more. She felt the tug as the twin peaks of her breasts hardened and the corresponding heat spread between her thighs. For a moment it was almost an out of body experience, as if she could feel exactly what the other woman was feeling, and then she realized that her own fingers had traveled upward again, mimicking Alice's actions. A jolt of pure pleasure had her biting her lip to remain silent.

Alice was speaking again, but it took Bella a moment to focus on what she was saying. When the words penetrated her brain, Bella gasped out loud. _Hiding in the closet!__ That's what she had said!__ Alice knew she was here, Alice knew she was watching and why, in holy hell, if that was true, was the woman _still _undressing?_

No, no, she couldn't know. Unless…unless she did. And she didn't care. Or maybe…maybe this whole spectacle, maybe the fact that her boyfriend's petite sister was shedding her remaining clothing with the finesse of a burlesque stripper was all for Bella. A performance…Bella's own personal private dancer.

And dance Alice did, back to Jasper, ribbons fluttering, as lissome as a prima ballerina. Her last undulating twirl brought her back to his side and she dropped into a graceful crouch. She leaned forward, brushing her sensitive nipples across his bound arm, and whispered in his ear.

"I'll untie you, but you have to promise not to move unless I say."

He wouldn't agree yet, not with the heat from her sex radiating across his free hand. His reach may be limited, mobility restricted, but she was close enough to touch. He wanted a bargaining point here. Her show or not, he was going to be an active participant. He needed to drive her to the brink of insanity so that they were both balanced at the edge of the precipice.

He bent his elbow and traced his fingers up the inside of her thigh, savoring her breathy moan and jump of the muscles in her leg. She was so hot and he could see the darkened fabric where the satin absorbed her wetness. He traced along the edge of her panties and she moved into his touch, silently demanding. Her forehead rested on his shoulder and her tiny body rose and fell with each panting breath. _Maybe she was already as strung along as he was._ The thought brought a smug smile to his lips.

It was nothing more than a fantastical notion and yet …just the idea that it could be true had Bella burning in places she blushed to think about. _She knows._ The wild edge to her arousal was impossible to resist. Her whole body throbbed, ached…begged to be touched and sated. Just the tips of her fingernails, scratching lightly across the tight black cloth clinging to her torso and then teasing at the place where her flesh became accessible was wildly erotic. As she burned trails into her own skin Bella imagined again, that she was with Edward, that her hands were lightly caressing his satin skin as he became rigid with need. She saw herself trailing a languorous fingertip slowly, ever so slowly, from the nape of his neck down to the base of his spine, watching goose bumps mark the path as she went….

Jasper's fingers grabbed the tied ribbons on Alice's hip and yanked, the little scrap of satin fluttering to the floor. She was trembling, anticipating his touch, and he wanted to tease her as much as she teased him. "Please Jazz." Two words from her and he almost lost his course.

"Untie me."

As her hands fumbled at the knots in the scarf, he slipped his fingers along the swollen folds of her sex. Jasper felt her hands stop, and she pushed down and back, desperate to have his fingers inside. He smiled again, and pulled his hand away. "Untie me, Alice...then I'll give you whatever you want." She whimpered and pulled at the last knot and the scarf slid away from his body pooling on the floor next to her crouched frame.

Jasper slid his arm out from behind his body and cupped her chin in his hand. He brought his other hand to his lips and watched her eyes darken as he sucked her arousal off of his fingers.

"Delicious, you." His tone was even, belying the desire to shove her to the floor and fuck her to pieces. "I want more." Not waiting for her response, he crushed his mouth to hers, swallowing her throaty moans and pulled her gloriously naked body into his lap.

She laughed breathlessly but the sound cut off with a hiss as his hands found her nipples, pulling at them lightly with his fingertips and then circling them carefully with his thumb. A low sigh escaped through her clenched teeth. Smiling, he gently pushed her just the slightest bit lower on his thighs and lowered his head to put his tongue where his fingers had just been.

"Jasper…" His name, moaned on her lips, only excited him more. Her hands buried themselves in his hair to pull him closer, inviting him to do more than just tease with his tongue. "Please Jazz…"

"What do you want, baby?" He sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth, applying more pressure and causing her to arch up in his embrace. His free hand traced up and down her legs, fingers lightly caressing the inside or her thighs.

"I want you naked and inside me." Her moaned request was nearly his undoing. His eyes closed as he attempted to regain control over his fuck-her-to-pieces impulse. He gently scooted her to the floor next to him and shed the offending articles of clothing. Then he turned to admire her in the twinkling lights.

Alice was seated, one hand braced behind her and the other between her raised knees. Her head was tilted to the side, and Jasper was torn between attacking the soft skin of her exposed neck and crawling between her knees to bury his face into heaven. He opted for heaven.

He watched as her fingers delicately traced her wet, pink folds. He could feel her eyes on him as he crawled to her, could see how she fought to keep her movements slow and sensual when what she obviously wanted to do was get off. _This is going to be fun._ His thoughts were all over his face. Alice shivered and closed her eyes.

He knelt between her knees and brought her hand to his lips, "Look at me Ali." Her eyes flashed open, piercing blue, and he felt his cock tighten even more. _Fuck__…__now.__ To hell with retribution._ With a shuddering breath, he took each finger into his mouth, one by one, and sucked her sweetness off of them. Alice was panting now, her tiny body rocking slightly, her eyes begging for what she wouldn't say aloud. _Goddd._

He dropped her hand to the floor and lightning-fast cupped her smooth ass in the palms of his hands. He lifted her hips up to his mouth; both of her arms now braced behind her, and impossibly slowly, tongued the wet heat of her center.

"Oh god Jazz…" It was almost a sob, created by frustration at her precarious position and his tormenting tongue. "Please…harder, please."

For a brief second he contemplated lowering her hips and plunging his almost painfully throbbing cock home, but she tasted too good to stop and he liked the high he got from almost bringing her to tears with his mouth. He knew he couldn't keep this up long, she would turn the tables, and he would soon be begging for his own release. He slid her thighs onto his shoulders, and feverishly licked and sucked until he felt her arms trembling. He slowed his pace. His tongue leisurely circling her swollen clit, then stopped and looked up her taut belly. Her head was thrown back, so he saw nothing but her quivering chin and heaving breasts.

Lost as Bella was in her own world, it took a cry from Alice to bring her back. The sound was raw, almost feral. Bella opened her eyes once more, and then they nearly dropped from her skull as she took in the tableau before her. Alice was leaning backward on the floor, spread open, and Jasper's golden head was buried between her thighs, the bobbing movement making it all too clear what he was doing. The sight was inflaming. Alice glistened as she writhed underneath Jasper's tongue, no shame or caution in her.

Pure, raging lust consumed Bella now, washing away the shame and she returned her attention to the scene just feet away. Her eyes eagerly toured over the entwined bodies, her breath sounding in time with the ebb and flow of their undulating figures.

Downward, her fingers crept, lower and lower until she was caressing black lace. There was hesitation, yes, but only less than a second before her hand slid slowly inside the scrap of a garment.

Bella's fingers slid past her silken curls and into the dampness between her legs. The embarrassment she had felt rapidly peeled away at the electricity of feeling her own soft finger against her swollen, eager nub. At first, she was tentative. She lightly exploring her damp folds and then as the need became more intense, she allowed herself to tease at her hardened clit. Holy shit, the way that made her feel… Bella had never wanted to cry out with pleasure more than she did right at that moment. Nothing mattered to her any more except getting the release she desperately craved.

"Come for me, Ali." Jasper murmured against her clit, the humming vibrations evoked a shuddering whimper from her lolled head. "I'm not going to let you down until you come."

He held her with one arm, bringing the other hand between her clenching thighs. Nothing slow this time, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to plunge himself into her while her body pulsed in release. She was weak for finger play, and he knew it. His lips and tongue caressed her clit as he pushed two fingers into her, curling them to hit her sweet spot. She cried out, sobbing his name, and would have collapsed had he not dropped her hips and rolled backwards, pulling her onto his rigid cock.

The triple impact of what she was watching, what she was imaging, and what she was feeling infused every nerve ending until it felt like her entire body had caught on fire. Bella's fingers danced within the confines of her garment now, soaked with her own juices, touching around her tender center with an increasing fervor. The sounds of bliss from the living room matched the sound of her ragged breathing as she fell into their rhythm, her own strokes echoing the rise and fall of Alice's ethereal form as she moved up and down. Bella's tongue darting out to lick at her lips, one hand pulsing between her legs and the other darting from rosy, well tenderized nipple to the other.

"Ali..." His low voice was strained, and thick with desire. "Look at me, baby." Her gaze was hooded and so fucking sexy. He loved her afterglow, the sultry smile, but he didn't get to see the blue soften unless she came twice. He wanted to get lost in those sky-blue eyes. He slid his eyes down her body, enjoying the flush and subtle dampness of her smooth skin. Her position left him a clear view of her body joined with his. He knew she was watching him, and he braced himself for the maelstrom to come.

He could see her smile from his peripheral vision, but he couldn't tear his gaze from their joined bodies. Alice raised herself slowly, and he groaned as he saw his cock, slick with her cum, slide from her body. She hovered over him, the head of his dick poised at her slick center, and smiled the devil's own smile. _Afterglow buzz, damn her._ He grabbed her hips roughly and forced her down on him, and she cried out, this time in combined pain and pleasure.

"Fuck Jazz, I'm going to bruise." Her whimper was just short of a moan, and his eyes rolled back and closed. _God so close._

But he knew that already, it had been his intention. There was something about the bruises his fingers branded across her hips that drove him wild. She might act upset, but she liked being marked. She would parade around in low-slung jeans and midriff shirts after a particularly aggressive night, and he would gently line his fingers up with the marks as she gyrated against him.

Alice wasn't the only one in danger of being marked. As Bella watched the erotic display before her, mesmerized, her own fingers fondled her clit with an intensity that bordered on pain. Watching Alice's face, the rapture as she threw her head back, had to be the most titillating thing she'd ever seen. The sense that Bella was stealing glances at something very forbidden only added to the atmosphere. She was close…so close to exploding herself, and it was almost scary, how out of control she felt. Her body wanted to take her somewhere she'd never been alone, and as hot as she was, desperate for satisfaction, she wasn't sure if she could let herself go all the way.

New, urgent noises from the room beyond called to her just then, letting her know that the show wasn't over yet…

"Let go and put your arms out." Alice pushed his arms out and to the floor, as if crucifying him under the tree. Jasper wasn't about to resist; he knew where this was leading. Keeping them there was going to be the only challenge. "Don't move unless I tell you."

She pushed herself back up, scratching her nails down his chest and across his nipples, to settle him balls-deep inside her. He involuntarily thrust up, hands fisting into the snowy tree skirt, and watched as the pink lips of her pussy stretched around the base of his cock. She arched elegantly, and the soft jiggle of her tits called to his outstretched hands. The knuckles barely left the floor before he felt her clench around him, stopping him short.

"Ah ah ah, Alice didn't say."

Then the dance began, and he was caught and pulled under her spell. Her tiny ballerina's body lithely rose and fell, and she synched her movements with his hitching gasps, slow and even then becoming faster, harsher, losing rhythm. She stopped at his rumbling moan and his arms twitched, needing to clasp her hips, to palm her breasts, to fucking do something, but the retribution she would dole out would make him insane.

Somewhere in the haze of lust and abandon, Bella was aware that Alice's fiery blue gaze held her enthralled, that their eyes were locked on each other. Alice's diminutive frame swayed, rocked, gripping and commanding Jasper beneath her as Bella watched now without the least bit of shame. The ceiling could have caved in on her at that point, and she would not have been able to look away. As she remained locked in Alice's bewitching gaze, she explored herself further, teasing the very center of herself, and then sliding deep inside to mimic the spectacle that had her spellbound. Vibrations shuddered through her and she felt the explosion coming, ready to rip through her. It was blissful agony to slow herself down…she wanted to savor this for as long as she could.

"Are you ready, Jazz?" He watched as she brought her smoldering gaze back down from somewhere over his head.

"Yes, good lord, yes." It wouldn't be good enough normally, but he hoped she was feeling the holiday spirit.

Her hands came up to toy with her breasts, rolling and tugging at her hardened pink nipples as she began again, riding him hard and fast. He felt her squeeze then shudder, and he started to meet her thrusts, sliding her up and down on his cock. The friction increased, impossibly tighter, slicker as his dick swelled in response to her bouncing tits and the soft little moans he was fucking out of her. _Can't hold on_...

"Now Jas...."

Before she could finish, his hands shot from the floor and he had her tiny waist in his hands driving deeper, faster, harder. Tighter now, they were both so close. The blood roared in his ears; he could barely hear her as she cried out and slumped forward onto his chest. He thrust once more and exploded into her tight spasming pussy. _So fucking worth it..._

Whether it was Jasper's animalistic groan or Alice's own low scream that did it, Bella didn't know, but as the sounds of their ecstasy merged, it became her own. She felt herself tighten around her fingers, the trembling spreading throughout her system. Stars burst behind her now closed eyelids and she bit down on her lip to hold the scream back. Her hips were actually bucking against her hand, completely unrestrained, and she came so hard that she wasn't sure if her shaking legs could hold her up any longer. This orgasm seemed to linger, reluctant to leave such a welcoming host, and she had to lean against the wall for several seconds, trying to catch her breath.

Jasper's fingers drew lazy circles on Alice's back and he felt her relax against him. Recovery was slow, but he remembered where he was and the time schedule they were on. Then that intuition shit again as she read his mind.

"Edward will be here soon. Let's go change. I have to wrap this scarf up for Bella, and get Rosalie's gift in a gift bag." Alice raised her head to brush a kiss to his chin. "Come on, Jazz."

Alice and Jasper had been out of the room for a couple of minutes before Bella could bring herself to move. As soon as the waves of pleasure had dissipated, self-consciousness and mortification had taken its place. What had she just done? She was some kind of sick deviant, a voyeur prone to flights of fantasy she hadn't even been aware of. No matter what she'd imagined, Alice couldn't have known she was there and Jasper certainly hadn't. They'd hate her, if they knew. They'd think she was sick, and so would Edward. No one could ever find out. . She didn't know how she was going to face Alice and Jasper now, after she'd just spent the last hour getting off on their sexual escapades, but she would have to.

The sound of distant laughter coming from the guest bedroom reminded her that she didn't have time to get analytical. Quickly, Bella grabbed her shopping bag, crept out of the closet as silently as possible, grabbed the rest of her clothing, and hurried back through the side door to the garage. Once safely hidden, she redressed as quickly as possible, throwing the clothes she'd arrived in over her risqué undergarments, used tissue from her purse to wipe off her smeared makeup, fluffed her hair, and prepared to pretend that none of this had ever happened.

****

The house filled with the sounds and smells of the holidays. Esme and Carlisle had gotten home just in time for an enormous dinner that Bella had thoughtfully prepared. Rosalie and Emmett had made the drive through the sudden swirling snow, and now they all sat around the sparkling tree, surrounded by opened presents and balls of paper. The evening was winding down, with just Edward and Bella having gifts left to open. Jasper sat in an overstuffed chair on the periphery of the scene, absorbing everyone's joy at seeing one another, and Alice's contentment with the success of the gathering. She sat, nestled in his lap, head pillowed against his chest and watched as Edward opened his gift. She had searched high and low, frequenting Christy's auctions and antique stores finally finding the perfect piece for her adored brother.

"It may have been one of Beethoven's, Edward. They can't be sure, but it is from 1817 and the area where he composed." He stared with wonder at the beautifully aged wooden metronome in his hands as Alice explained. His crooked smile and speechlessness were thanks enough and she snuggled closer to Jasper with a mischievous grin.

"I really just got it for him so he could work on his tempo. I don't want Bella to be disappointed."

Jasper snorted at her insinuation and nuzzled her neck. She straightened up eagerly, and leaned forward in his lap, little hands toying with a trinket she had picked up from the floor earlier, as Bella opened the last gift. _Bella's scarf, I don't think I'll ever be able to see that around her neck and not think about breaking-in the tree skirt._ Jasper choked back a chuckle. Alice was biting her lip again; waiting for the exact moment the box would be opened.

"A scarf, oh Alice, you shouldn't have." Her tone was strange, but Jasper chalked it up to being exhausted from making their Christmas dinner.

Alice leapt lightly to her feet and traipsed over to where Bella sat on the couch next to Edward. She pulled the scarf from the box and lightly slipped it around Bella's neck, using it to pull her closer for a light kiss on the cheek. She opened Bella's hand and dropped in the little bauble she had been playing with, then leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"You dropped your earring…by the _closet_."

Shock set in as Alice's words registered, and then Bella felt herself turning red from head to toe. Oh no. Oh _fuck_. She hadn't imagined it, any of it. Alice had known she was there all along! Was she about to call her out?

Alice's eyes were locked on her in a very familiar way and the corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk. Amusement danced in her eyes, along with a flicker of something more intense. As Alice nibbled on her lower lip, Bella felt the strangest pull of tension and relaxation warring within her body.

Alice leaned forward once again, under the pretext of brushing a few stray strands from Bella's face. Her whisper was barely audible. "Merry Christmas, Bella. I know it's one I'll never forget."

Bella blushed, _undoubtedly from the cost of the scarf_, Jasper thought. That girl didn't like people spending money on her, especially Alice, who always went overboard buying for the sister she had always wanted. He held out his arms, and Alice flitted back, perching herself on his casually crossed legs.

"I think she liked her gift, baby." Jasper whispered, nibbling softly on her earlobe. He wanted someone to be kissing Santa Claus tonight, and a little warm-up never hurt.

Her eyes closed and her perfect lips pulled up into a wickedly sinful smile. "Yeah, Jazz. I think she did."


End file.
